


Just Perfect [drabble]

by Jammy



Category: Neopets
Genre: Ballet, Dancing, Drabble, M/M, Romance, balletau, pfffft, sorta - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-29
Updated: 2017-01-29
Packaged: 2018-09-20 15:05:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9497423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jammy/pseuds/Jammy
Summary: With the night still young and the show's reaching it's climax. a wardrobe malfunction happens at the most inopportune time for our aspiring dancer.Surely there is someone here that can fix this atrocity before the next curtain call. Anyone?





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [werelupewoods](https://archiveofourown.org/users/werelupewoods/gifts).



> The Ballet!AU was created by the wonderful and talented Em [werelupewoods]!! <33 
> 
> I haven't wrote anything with ballet since my GMD days....*sighs*, good times...embarrassing, but still missed. 
> 
> Anyways, enjoy.

He had no reason to be worried about dancing for this show.

 

He’d brag about it often around the theater, he was one of the best dancers there and it was something that had been passed down to him from his uncle, and his mother and her’s—for almost five generations. From birth he had been designed to be nothing short of perfect in dancing (well, other subjects too, but who else could say that they nailed a _pirouette_ in the middle of _a La Secondes_ just after two tries?). Dancing was just as natural as breathing and looking good while dancing was something he really didn’t need to stress over either, he naturally looked good in anything that was long and loose, short and frilly, or slim and tight.

 

In the beginning of the show he had done the very moves that he had practiced for months to the exact tempo of the music as if it was just as natural as the rhythm in his heart. And it was, his soul was painted into his dancing like an elaborately painted canvas and he had to resist the strong urge to grin, admirably knowing that many in the audience were absolutely hypnotized by him and his very movements. Once the curtains went down however, something was wrong. Terribly wrong.

 

The next scene was up and Kanrik had rushed to one of the dancer’s vanities in a panicked fray because out of nowhere his vision had been covered, a horrified gasp had escaped him when he saw his reflection in the mirror, his hair—was an absolute mess. The young blue gelert immediately ran his hands through his tussled hair hoping that the bobby pins just lost their grip and still clung to some strands of hair, he can fix it in just a few quick flicks of his fingers if that was such. But alas, out of the odd eight or so bobby pins he had put in with the help of the hair designer there was but only one pin that wasn’t lost. They must’ve fallen out when he was in the middle of a _fouette_ , they were still somewhere on stage but he couldn’t get them—not in the middle of another scene, besides, they were already lost, possibly kicked off stage when the other dancers went out. Now his mind was beginning to race, he was up in another eight minutes, he had to get his hair done _**now**_. Nickolas had been in the same scene as him, he could help, he always knew what to do when something like this goes wrong.

 

Without a moment of hesitation Kanrik dashed in between the bustling stage hands moving equipment or fetching props, and the other ballerinas and ballerinos that hurried along as well to perfect the last touches on their make-up or costumes. Luckily, Nickolas was off to the side stretching and sliding back and forth from _position one_ to _position two_ , _three_ and _four_ , then repeating it all—a stretch and coping mechanism for pre-scene anxiety. The moment that the blonde gelert had looked up and noticed Kanrik running towards him was almost the exact moment that the young dancer didn’t really know how much time passed since he was looking for him and felt the urgency of getting his hair fixed.

 

“Uncle!” he barely stopped himself from running into the taller pet as he began to beg, “Please fix it, please, please, please! My scene is up in eight minutes--!!”

 

“Hush my child, let me see.” Nickolas runs his hands through Kanrik’s black hair and it took a moment to realize that the only pin his nephew had was already held up where he can see it, with the naturally thick hair that comes from Kanrik’s maternal side...this wasn’t going to be achievable with only one pin. Nickolas hums in quick contemplation but smiles warmly when he hears the distressed whine coming from his nephew, “Alright, alright everything’s going to be fine, I know just the man for the job.” the yellow gelert turned around to look over at one of the two instructors that stood off on the side, checking off that each person was looking outright perfect and nothing but. “Jenner dear, can you come over here?”

 

Jenner? No. No anything but him….

 

It wasn’t that Jenner was looked down upon, it was actually the exact opposite. When Jenner Rathbone isn’t the one instructing the classes at this theater or preparing the hair and costumes for all the dancers in his studio then he was the _premier danseur_ , the lead male dancer of this company and even of this very theater. He had been the lead role for almost twelve years, respected highly by many critiques and competitors in the field, to be marveled over his grand form and presence. It was rumored once that with his dance alone he had made a whole concert hall drown in tears, his pain and anguish could be channeled flawlessly through his dance, just as he can professionally feign any and all other emotions the very same way. His dance was powerful, stunning, beautiful, tall, dark, handsome, perfect…

 

…and just so happens to be walking in this direction.

 

 

“ _Kanrik_.” Nickolas scolds the moment that his nephew had ducked behind him with a reddened face like a shy child against a stranger, there was nothing that could hide from the blonde, he knew all too well that just like everyone else Kanrik looked up to Jenner. Actually, since he had first been qualified enough to join the same studio as he, Kanrik demanded to be put into Jenner’s class, and no matter what it was the young sly gelert would be talking about with the others he always got quiet whenever his instructor came in. Always listened. And never spoke a word or looked him straight in the eye. It wasn’t fear, it was definitely something a little more passionate. But at a moment like this, it wasn’t a time to be modest.

 

“Find someone else!” Kanrik hissed in a whisper, hoping that only his uncle heard and not the stern looking and handsome teacher that finally reached them. Nickolas rolled his eyes in aggravation and grabbed his nephew by the shoulders to spin him around,

 

“Now is not the time to be picky with your hairdresser, child. You’re up in five.” he said it loud enough so that Jenner _did_ hear and sense the urgency, and when the instructor looked up from the clipboard he held in his his hands he knew exactly which one of his students Kanrik was and what character he played. Luckily, his hairstyle wasn’t so elaborate, it was going to be easy to fix. Nickolas gave a relieved glance to the grey gelert besides them, “My friend, you can do something about this can’t you?”

 

“Of course.” Reaching into his small satchel that he always had tied to his hip, the instructor pulled out a small travel sized brush and a few bobby pins in one hand then handed the clipboard to his taller friend with the other. It was a good thing that Kanrik was too flustered to move because Jenner took a step forward and gently brushed his bangs to the side with the small brush, turned to his side so that he can pin the hair in place and then took another turn to behind Kanrik and got to work securing all the lose strands of hair. Silently he circled the young dancer in an effort to tame his mess of hair and his student in return watched on in awe, it was as if Jenner himself was performing a dance, rotating on the balls of his feet to quicken the steps he took and gently twirling his hair in between nimble fingers, mistaking the soft strokes of the brush as loving caresses. Kanrik was certain that there was music in the air surrounding them, maybe there was, or maybe it was the beat of his quickening heart that rushed to his ears. “There.” Kanrik’s eyes widened and he took quick glances around in bewilderment as Jenner turned him around by the shoulders and began to usher him towards stage left. “You’re on, trust your form and keep your pointe straight.”

 

“I, uh, sure, uhm, thank--” he couldn’t get anything else out as the curtains were drawn back and the music began to play, signaling his and the other’s entrance, he had to go and he couldn’t chance to miss his queue to look back and thank his teacher. The moment that Kanrik’s foot hit the stage his mind became clear and the only thought he had was to thank his adoring instructor…through his dance.

 

 

“He’s a very interesting one.” Jenner smiles leaning against the wall just as Nickolas came to stand and watch besides him, he removes his gaze just a moment to peek at the picture and description of the student at question once his friend returns the clipboard to him. Kanrik, that name doesn’t sound familiar, nonetheless, Jenner laughs a little and brings his eyes up to watch the performance take place. “Are you sure he’s one of _**my**_ students?”

 

“He is, I’m just as shocked as you when I discovered that he’s silent in almost all of your seminars.” Nickolas chuckles, they remained quiet for a few moments more to watch the young blue gelert on stage carry from a _Coupe_ to a _Brise_ , a _Glissade_ and then a _Jete_ , the uncle couldn’t help but beam with pride and tap his fingertips together in an excited silent applause, almost matching the cheer coming from the audience. “He’s ambitious and prideful--” he looks over with a continuing grin seeing that his friend was watching with wide eyes. “--like someone _else_ I know.”

 

Jenner is too busy watching the performance to comment anything else, actually he didn’t even hear Nickolas’ remark because he’s so stunned. Kanrik wasn’t in the lead role, he was one of the supporting cast however, and the moment his character had the spotlight it was as if he was performing his own solo. His arms bend softly and though many beginners he had trained had a problem with stopping at each stance this student in particular was different then the rest, he didn’t stop, his moves flowed from one position to the other. It all looked clean, smooth, professional….and beautiful. Kanrik wasn’t a lead role in this show and the voice in the back of Jenner’s head was screaming _‘Why? Why isn’t he the lead?’_. He could blame it on this young dancer’s form, or the way his back arches—if there was anything wrong with them. He guessed then, that the reason why this student in particular wasn’t in a lead role was because his moves are that of someone’s in a supporting cast—too _**simple**_.

 

“Well, if we don’t have any other problems that involve his wardrobe suffering other casualties then I’d like to talk to him later about an offer.”

 

“What kind of offer?” Nickolas was curious but not worried, especially when the grey gelert held a fist to his chin in thought, his eyes are still closely watching Kanrik. Observing and—no doubt—planing just how much he could push himself, how much he could achieve if he could just learn to add a few more steps and incorporate it into the jumps and spins he already knows now. The stern demeanor is slowly fading from Jenner’s face as his honey golden eyes began to sparkle with a new light behind them and a faded smile tugged the corner of his muzzle.

 

“Actually, it’s more like an opportunity of the lifetime.”


End file.
